


Stay, please

by IvvyQueen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bittersweet, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, I haven't posted in eons and this was SUCH an excuse to write smut, Light Angst, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Suck it up, The Author Regrets Nothing, also I'm very deprived of content in canon, unintentional edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: A kiss leads to the best mistake either a presumed-dead felon, or a prestigious genius in the medic field, could ever make.
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Stay, please

Rebecca often assumed the taste of regret that lingers would be like cigarettes and vodka, or whisky if she was feeling less generous with herself. That it’d feel like a weight stuck on her throat, or at the bottom of her stomach.

Instead it was warmth; coffee with a good touch of candy, against the tea with honey she’d drank. It felt like his arms wrapped around her waist, the ghosts on her shoulders and worst of all, the strange fabric of his shirt covering over her much smaller frame, imbued with his smell.

She licked her lips, tasting the raven-haired man once more; the memory of his lips pressed against hers made her cheeks flush red.

It’d be a couple of hours until he’d be back, or maybe minutes, didn’t bother to look at her phone. She’d lingered on her bed longer than she’d let herself to on a Saturday night.

‘‘I’m… the biggest idiot.’’ She muttered, the creases and lumps of her pillow growing under her clutch.

_ Get up. _

_ Do something. _

_ Make dinner and pretend it never happened. _

_ Don’t even mention it, don’t ask him about it, don’t let him ask either. _

His clothes laid by the end of her bed, tossed or perhaps dropped? She couldn’t begin to decide which one was worse for her imagination. A black shirt, sleeveless, like almost everything else he had; grey sweatpants.

Her face flushed red, and with a push of her arms, Rebecca bounced off her bed and towards the kitchen. 

Her stomach growled for a full meal, but rather than turning on a stove, frying something, or just grabbing one of the prepared meals she often kept for the nights she’d return too late to cook anything and heating it up, she picked a lone apple from the counter and poured herself a glass of water.

She tried to wash him off her mouth, to replace the sweet bitterness of his coffee that any other night, she’d repulse.

One arm tucked inside the other, she mindlessly bit into the crisp red skin, its juice dripping down the corner of her mouth.

_ How am I going to look him in the eye anymore? _

_ I can’t kick him out, it’s not like  _ **_he_ ** _ did anything wrong,  _ she mentally slapped herself, reminiscent, but her eyes stared at the nothingness of the starless sky, _ he looked more confused than pissed, right...? _

The image clear as day in her mind, she drew the edges of his usual scowl as it turns softer, and his eyebrows raised high. His mouth agape, but by a centimeter or two. His hand frozen in place, the knob half-twisted and no sound, but the jingle of the spare key rolling around the holder, tangled in his index.

She remembers her own reaction, the stuttered and half-assed ‘sorry, I hope it works out’ before she practically pushed him out the door. 

The intoxication of wearing his shirt simply because the rest of her clothes were stuck inside the washing machine, spinning ‘round and round.

Her hand that trailed down his tattoo.

Her lips pushed against his, too deep, too long to excuse behind a simple ‘brush’ or a peck.

‘‘God I’m- I’m such a  **_fucking_ ** idiot!’’

Her hand slammed the bottle down on the counter, splashing her toes. Until she heard a gasp and a slight jump near her, she’d been unaware that not only had he arrived, but heard everything.

‘‘Billy, you’re here already.’’

‘‘It was faster than I thought.’’ He explained, straying his gaze and locking the door behind him.

A knot formed at the bottom of her throat, Rebecca glanced down at her feet, then back at him. ‘‘Did you get it?’’

‘‘Yeah.’’ He handed over a small plastic square. In it, many of his personal details, from his age to his height, the expiration date of the document, his picture and a name very different from his.

‘‘William Andersen?’’

‘‘Billy’s short for William, and Andersen was my mom’s last name,’’ he shrugged and took the ID back, stuffing it in his backpack, ‘‘at least I can get some better jobs with this, gotta stay low though.’’

Rebecca nodded, eyeing the bitten apple in her hand, seeing him walk past her. ‘‘Hey-’’

‘‘The laundry’s done, right?’’ He asked, but didn’t wait for her reply. ‘‘I’ll go ahead and fold it.’’

Her sheepish embarrassment grew by the second. Surely he said that simply to help, Billy was simple and direct with everything he thought or said, but to her it was clear he was thinking about  _ that _ .

Or, trying not to.

His eyes avoided hers, not a nickname when he greeted nor ‘Becca’, or whatever new tease he’d come up with on the fly.

‘‘Maybe we could order something, you know, to celebrate.’’ She walked around her small kitchen and towards him, lingering by the hall. ‘‘It’s not every day you successfully get a fake real ID.’’

‘‘If you’re already planning to, it’s fine by me, but I’m not that hungry.’’

_ Liar. _

_ You’re always hungry. _

_ You’re like a bottomless pit. _

_ And not once I can enjoy a dessert because I can see you, wanting a small bite. Then you complain how sweet it is, but you don’t hate it either; you wanted to tease and see me fuss about sharing. _

_ Liar. _

Rebecca didn’t notice her eyebrows knitting into a tight frown, or her lips pursing together until they disappeared. Billy, however, felt his stomach twist and a pit setting at the bottom of his chest.

‘‘On second thought, yeah, go ahead and order. I’ll pay my part.’’

‘‘Our usual?’’

He nodded, straightened his back and placed the basket of clean laundry away. 

His gaze followed her, and when she was out of sight, Billy felt the urge to slam his head against the wall, repeatedly, or against the washing machine.

_ I should’ve said something. Anything would’ve done! Something to not stand there like a dumbass highschooler with his first kiss!  _

_ I should’ve… I should have kissed her back. _

_ Chances are she hates me now,  _ he gripped one of his backpack’s straps, emptying it of its content and tossing it inside, clicking the start button for a new cycle,  _ if she didn’t already three hours ago.  _

Billy listened into her distant voice, the same order from once in a blue moon whenever they could, and even so, she’d memorized his favorite, every detail from what he asked for and what he took off, to the ‘extra large’ portion he asked for on the side.

_ It’s the most simple thing, what the hell is it an ‘our’ thing now? Since when?  _

He glanced at the folded pile of clothing, a sigh escaping his lips.

_ I’m the real idiot around here. _

He carried his pile to the emptied office she’d lend him, despite his protests that he was fine sleeping on the couch, as if he didn’t feel like enough of a problem staying at her apartment.

‘‘Order’s done, so-- are you washing something else?’’

‘‘Yeah, my bag was stained everywhere. I hope it’s okay.’’

‘‘No, I mean- yes, it’s fine.’’ She corrected, crossing her arms under her chest. ‘‘So, what’s your plan now?’’

‘‘Find some work that keeps me on the move again, maybe some moving company and I’ll see from there.’’ He said, leaning against the doorframe. ‘‘I’ll find my own place soon, don’t worry.’’

‘‘Billy-’’

‘‘C’mon dollface, I’ve been here long enough and I’m not about to be a freeload-’’

‘‘You’re not.’’ Rebecca snapped back, though not with anger but a flurry of emotions spilled out in her tone, glaring up at the man a head taller than her, piercing green staring right into his silver-blue eyes.

‘‘Feels like it.’’

‘‘Do you think you’re here out of pity?! That I’m letting you stay because you’re my charity case?’’

Once more, his scowl softened. His mouth eased and through the corner of her eyes, Rebecca saw his hand reach up to her face.

_ Stop. Tell him to stop. _

The warmth rose to her face, his thumb twitched before it rested against her cheek, gentle strokes and her chin tilted up.

_ We’re fucking up. This is a big, huge fucking- _

Billy stopped farther from her face than she wished. 

_ Fuck it. _

She propped herself on her tiptoes and closed the distance, her arms wrapping around his neck and kept him locked in place. Her tongue eagerly explored every bit of his mouth, his taste, his lips, his greedy own savoring her bottom lip; heartbeat rising steady as his hands trailed the small of her back and her waist.

Her curiosity reigned her thoughts, small fingers wandering his back, trailing from his shoulder blades to the edge of his jaw, his stubble tickling against her skin as she ran her fingers through his black hair. He let it grow over the years, reaching past his neck and to the beginning of his shoulders; it tickled against her skin, as his mouth moved from hers to kiss her exposed neck and freckled shoulders.

With a slight pull and a gentle push, he sat her on top of the desk, cutting the distance between their bodies as she held onto him.

‘‘Billy-y…’’

‘‘Fuck, you sound as cute as you look,’’ she heard him growl in his raspy voice, felt the smirk drawing on his face as shivers rained down her spine, ‘‘mind if I…?’’

Rebecca glanced down, one hand resting underneath her shirt, his thumb slightly pressed against her side while the other lifted her leg to wrap it around his hips.

Her cheeks went from warm to scorching hot. 

‘‘Rebecca?’’

‘‘I, I don’t mind-’’ she inched away, ‘‘-please, keep going, just be gentle.’’

One eyebrow arched, and Billy seemed to pull away from her. Rebecca felt the stab of regret and her chest cold, but rather than untangling her legs from around him, Billy took hold of her hand and guided it to his torso, right above his stomach.

‘‘I’ll go at your pace, don’t worry. Tell me if you don’t like it.’’

‘‘Okay.’’

The muffled thud of their shirts falling to the ground together, his much softer than hers. The shivers and cold air brushing her flesh, Billy fondled her breasts, letting his palm rub her hardened tan nipples. The office filling with her breathless, hitched moans.

He took one into his mouth, sucking, licking around her areola while her nails dug into his naked back, and she pushed his face deeper between her bosom until he switched to the other, and repeated, equal attention given until both were left with a faint trail of saliva around them.

‘‘Ahh...’’

His pants tightened, pushing the boundaries of the fabric as Billy moved lower, from the valley of her breasts, to her midriff and the line drawn between his imagination, and the damp cotton of her blue panties.

She nodded, and he slid his fingers under the fabric, pushing it aside to reveal her glistening intimacy.

_ Fuck. _

‘‘Are you just gonna stare at it?’’ She giggled, spreading her legs a bit further.

With his index and middle finger, Billy spread her slit and let his tongue savor her wetness, pressing gently against the entrance, his name rolling off her lips and her legs twitching a couple times. 

‘‘Billy…!’’ 

‘‘Mmf…’’

Her words faded in her moans, growing louder when Billy switched from lapping at her, to circling her clit with his tongue, his nose pushed against her fuzz, focused that his suckling wasn’t too harsh on her tenderness.

‘‘Mfh! Ahn, yes! Right there…!’’

_ Fuck, she sounds so good, and her taste…  _

He slipped two fingers inside her, rubbed around as her body almost sucked him in, her moans now almost like squeaks and gasps. 

Her back arched up and she clutched his head, grabbing fistfuls of jet-black locks. Her toes curled and his member throbbed at the sight, tanned cheeks tinted red and his eyes drifted shut, her juices dripping down his chin.

‘‘F-Faster.’’

Billy smirked, his free hand gripped her thigh and he matched his fingers to his tongue, switching between her clit and her dripping cunt, rubbing as deep as he could reach and his own hunger now ravenous.

‘‘Billy, I’m-’’

_ Ring! Ring! _

Rebecca’s eyes snapped open, her hands covered up her mouth and Billy jolted back, glancing up at her, blinking a couple times, then at the phone stuck to the wall, his hands over her body and his mouth covered in her.

_ Ring! Ring! _

Her face beet red and her heart pounding against her ribs so hard she felt like they’d break under the incessant drumming, Rebecca inched away from him and picked up the phone.

‘‘H-hello...? Yes, yes I did. Let them through.’’ She answered, and hung the phone. Her head spun for a moment, avoiding his stare at any cost. 

Her foot pushed him away, hopping off the table to fix her underwear back in place and pick up her shirt.

‘‘It’s our food.’’

‘‘A-Ah…’’

‘‘Um, it’ll be quick, just, uh..’’ Rebecca put the shirt back on her body, fingertip red and her fist clenching the fabric, trying to ignore the needy rub of her panties against her crotch as she left to her bedroom.

Billy licked his lips, wiping her off his mouth. His pants tight against his member, the lewd flavor wouldn’t let him soften, if anything, it ached more for a sooner release. 

He scratched the back of his neck and crouched down to grab his wallet from the bed, taking out a bill and a few coins.

Before she could skip down the hall and past, Billy grabbed her by the wrist, then let go just as quickly once she halted down to him.

‘‘Here.’’

‘‘What?-’’

‘‘It’s what I owe, right?’’ He inched closer, placing the ten dollars on her palm.

She nodded, her thumb caressing his hand. 

Immersed in his thoughts, he followed the gentle sway of her hips, glaring at her inner thighs. She spotted him in the corner of her eyes, his ravenous stare, yet she opened the door halfway once the doorbell rang.

He eyed her motions, handing over the money, thanking the delivery person with a smile and a nod, take the bag, close then lock the door.

The bag dropped on the table, Rebecca turned towards him.

‘‘Well?’’ 

‘‘What?’’

She reached under and pulled off her shirt in one swift tug, but her panties dropped slow, rolling off her legs then nudged aside. ‘‘The food can wait, can’t it?’’

‘‘God, I was hoping you’d say that.’’ 

Billy pulled her by the waist, lifting her chin to kiss her, far less patient than before and Rebecca chuckled at his neediness, though her loins didn’t burn without a reason. 

She giggled into the kiss and unbuckled his belt, then the zipper of his jeans and the single button holding it together. His hands travelled lower, squeezing her ass, caressing her waist and her hips.

She trailed kisses to his neck, rubbing back and forth the outlined bulge of his boxers. ‘‘Heh, you’re trembling. Nervous?’’

Billy frowned and groaned, giving her ass a meager spank then spreading her. ‘‘I’m pretty on edge after that.’’ He chuckled and lifted her up, getting her to eye-level.

‘‘Take me to my bed, will you?’’

‘‘As you wish.’’

Per her command, Billy carried her from the living room to her bedroom, and gently, laid her on top of the fluffy blankets.

Underneath him, Rebecca’s petite frame clashed against his larger own, prominent in his shadow; her dainty hands caressing his chest, her feet pulling off his boxers and freeing his aching member from its confine, much to her clear surprise by her raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

‘‘Everything okay, dollface?’’

‘‘Yeah, just, scoot over,’’ she slid from underneath him and reached inside a drawer from her night table, ‘‘ah, here it is.’’ She smiled and closed it, between her fingers a brand new condom, and a small bottle of lube.

She pushed to straighten him, ripping the small package and squeezing a drop of the lube inside the tip. ‘‘There, it’ll roll much easier…’’

‘‘Where did you- oh..’’

Billy gulped, the condom placed on his cock with ease and before she backed off, Rebecca left a kiss on the tip, causing him to throb. 

He positioned himself between her legs, poking against her a couple times before he slid himself in, his groans and hot breath mixed with the kisses he left on her shoulders and neck.

‘‘God, you feel even better than I thought…’’

‘‘Keep slo-o-ow, you’re bigger than- ngh! -what I expected…’’ she moaned against his ear, her legs and arms wrapping around him, nails digging in his back once more.

Billy angled his hips lowers, and lifted hers, his thrusts slow and deep. 

‘‘Like this?’’ Few locks fell over his face, asking into her ear.

‘‘Y-Yes, just like that.’’ Rebecca’s chin tapped his shoulder when she nodded, moving his face to steal his lips in a deeper kiss.

Their bodies pressed together, her breasts pushed and bounced against his chest, his groans against her mouth while one hand kept her hips steady.

He tucked a brunette lock behind her ear, pushing away some more that’d fallen over her face. In a break of their tongues, his eyes locked with hers, a second replayed to eternity

_ I don’t want to leave you again. _

She cupped his cheek, her nose pushed against his face as she drowned out her louder moans. Her eyes seemingly read through him, her clutch tightening, his thrusts more rapid and brusque, beads of sweat running down his neck.

‘‘C’mere.’’

‘‘Huh-’’ She pushed herself on top and made him lie down, not even bothering to get herself off of him as she repositioned and her body moved up and down, faster than he’d expected her to have the strength or stamina to.

Her climax neared, her hips slamming down against him, her nails scratching his chest and his cock thrusting hard inside her, throbbing and hitting that perfect spot over and over till her cries were the only noise that played in his head, till eventually her body rested on top of his and the protection filled to a brim.

Soon, nothing but silence, shallow breaths warming up his neck.

‘‘You know I gotta get it off, don’t you?’’

‘‘Yeah…’’ Rebecca carefully slid him out and rolled off Billy.

In the minutes it took for him to fix and clean himself, Rebecca settled in her bed, half a space left, in which he laid beside her, an arm draped over her naked waist.

‘‘Are you cold?’’

‘‘A little.’’

He pulled the blankets on top of them, then her closer to him. Her head rested on his chest, eased by his beat.

‘‘You’re quite handsome with your hair parted like this, you know that?’’

‘‘Oh, am I now?’’ Billy’s heart softened in its echo.

Rebecca rested on her side and buried herself in his hold, the blissful silence lingering for a few seconds more.

‘‘Billy, can I ask something out of you?’’

‘‘What’s the matter, dollface?’’

‘‘I know you can’t stay,’’ she began, her face hidden away from his sight, ‘‘and I don’t know how long until you leave, but for tonight and until then, can we be like this?’’

‘‘...’’

He knew their hearts would be nothing but dust the day he left, but for a chance to have her, her sweetness; the kindest, greenest eyes he’d ever seen, the thumb up whenever she was satisfied with herself, to watch her use his shirts as hers, to have her hand caress his face, he’d savor every moment he could.

All in all, who knew when or if they’d ever see each other again.

‘‘Of course.’’

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters here present, nor the franchise, belong to me. This is purely a work of fiction for fun, by a fan, for fans.**


End file.
